landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Land Before Time dictionary
The following is a list of words and terms used by the characters in The Land Before Time universe, and their parallel modern terms. Words and meanings B *'Belly dragger '- Deinosuchus, Sarcosuchus. *'Big Longneck Test' - A test that longnecks must take to prove if the're right to be a leader of a herd. *'Big Face' - A possible racial slur for Bigmouths (used by Cera's father in Land Before Time II when urging his daughter not to play with dinosaurs outside of her race). *[[Bigmouth |'Bigmouth' ]] - Saurolophus, possibly other hadrosaurs (swimmer is used in the sequels but is less descriptive). *'Big Water' - Ocean *'Bright Circle' - The sun. *'Bright Circle Celebration' - This is a special celebration that some of the Great Valley Dinosaur observe. They gather to say what they have learned since the last Bright Circle Celebration and to share in tasty food that has been gathered for the celebration. *'Buzzing Stingers' - Bees. In LBT 6, Ducky mentions getting her beak stuck in "a hive of buzzing stingers," though in the follow up song "Bad Luck," she uses the term "bee." C *'Clubtail' - Ankylosaurus. *'Cold Time' - This is what winter is called by the characters, in at least a few areas. It also refer to a period of time, namely in years, since Pterano was banished from the Great Valley for a period of "Five cold times", or five years. D *'Days of Rising Water' - The wet season. *'Domehead' - Pachycephalosaurus, Stegoceras. E *'Earthshake' - Earthquake. *'Egg Stealer' - Struthiomimus F *'Fast Biters' - Velociraptor, Deinonychus. *'Fast Runner' - Oviraptor *'Fast Water' - Water that is flowing or moving fast. *'Fire Rock' – Lava bombs or embers that have been spewed either *'Flathead' - Possible racial slur directed against longnecks, or more specifically Apatosaurus (Cera uses it as an insult but Petrie simply uses it as a nickname). *'Flatteeth '- Herbivore. Probably invented by Chomper, as blunt-tooth would be more accurate. *'Flyer' - Pterosaurs, Archaeopteryx. *'Frozen Sky Water' - Falling snow, see also "white ground sparkles" G *'Glider' - Microraptor (used by Guido in The Hermit of Black Rock but as he still probably didn't know what he was, or at least not met another one, it may have been simply to describe that he glided) *'Green Food' - Plants, or more specifically, edible plants for herbivores to eat. *'Ground Prickly' - Refers to burrs. *'Ground Crawlers '- Refers to Caterpillars, worms or other minibeasts. H *'Hard Water' - Ice. *'Hatch Day' - Birthday. See "Star Day." *'Hopper' - frog. L *'Longneck' - Sauropod. *'Leaf-eater' - Herbivore. M N *'Night Circle' - The Moon. Sometimes called the "Great Night Circle." P *'Pointy Seed' - Pine cone. S *'Sand Creeper' - Crab. *'Sharpbeak' - Ichthyornis *'Sharptooth' - Any carnivorous species, such as Tyrannosaurus. *'Shiny Stone' - Crystal. *'Sinking Sand' - Quicksand. *'Sky Colors' - This is the LBT term for a rainbow, or in plural use rainbows. *'Sky Color Stone' - Geodes. *'Sky Fire' - Lightning. *'Sky Puffies' - Clouds. *'Sky Water' - Rain. *'Sleep Rumbles' - Snoring. *'Sleep Story' - Dream. *'Smoking Mountains' - Volcanoes. Also called "Booming Mountains" or "Mountains That Burn." *'Spiketail' - Stegosaurus, Kentrosaurus. *'Star Day' - This is explained by Ruby as time when a certain star can be seen in the sky in a certain position when the individual hatched. Since some of the gang do not know what this is and Ruby has to explain it to them it would seem to indicate that some dinosaurs to not observe this, while some do. It's possible the Great Valley inhabitants use the term "Hatch Day," spoken by Cera in LBT V. *'Star Swimmer' - Starfish. *'Stone Teeth' - Stalactites. *'Story Speakers' - These are longnecks who travel and tell the stories, myths, and oral history to other longnecks. Grandpa longneck was a story speaker. Saro is another such story speaker. These are the only two who have been identified as story speakers. It is unknown if other types of dinosaurs have their own story speakers or not. *'Swarming Leaf Gobbler' - Locust. *'Sweet Bubbles' - Grapes. *'Swimmer '- Saurolophus (also Bigmouth), anything that swims. T *'Threehorn' - Triceratops, Chasmosaurus. *'Tree Star' - A type of leaf shaped like a star, this term could describe maple leaves as, they seem to take that perticular shape . W *'White Ground Sparkles' - LBT term for snow on the ground. (Sometimes called simply "Ground Sparkles.") Falling snow is referred to as "Frozen Sky Stars" or "Frozen Skywater." Category:Land Before Time Wiki